


On the Horizon

by crimsonseastorm



Category: The Transformers (Comic), Transformers
Genre: Comfort, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonseastorm/pseuds/crimsonseastorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skywarp waits for Thundercracker and deals with his actions in the aftermath of All Hail Megatron #12. Spoilers for AHM #12. One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Horizon

**Title:** On the Horizon  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Verse:** IDW  
 **Characters:** Skywarp, Thundercracker, Starscream  
 **Pairing:** Slight SS/TC/SW  
 **Disclaimer:** Transformers aren't mine. They are property of Hasbro and Takara.  
 **Prompt:** Worth Waiting For…

A/N: This is, again, for the tf_speedwriting comm on LJ and is a different version of the All Hail Megatron #12 aftermath. *sighs* I really need to expand my comfort zone I think…

THANKS TO MY WONDERFUL BETA R. HERRING! You are awesome!

* * *

Starscream said that he shouldn't have done it, whatever Megatron had said about it. Skywarp knew that, now anyway. He wasn't completely stupid but he had been mad. Thundercracker was supposed to be the calm steady one, the one who kept _him_ from doing stupid things. How was he supposed to do that if Thundercracker was the one doing stupid things? Their trineleader had always told him not to think about anything too hard but had berated him for not thinking this through, for just doing it, and now he was just confused, should he think or not?

He sighed inwardly as he swept in for a landing in a place their trine frequented. It was peaceful and out of the way, somewhere they could go when they didn't want to be bothered with Megatron. He fidgeted as he brought his sensors up, frowned when there was nothing; he didn't know where Thundercracker had gone after he'd shot him, didn't even know if he was alive, and that hurt more than it should for a Decepticon. He was rattled, hoped that Thundercracker wasn't just avoiding him.

He had waited, would keep waiting, even though Starscream had told him it was hopeless, that he wasn't coming back. He wondered if that was just his trineleader's way of coping, way of trying not to think about potentially being short a member because he hadn't been there to lead. It was his job! He was supposed to tell them what to do, and if he wasn't around, how were they supposed to know that? He scowled at the setting sun, hating it and what it stood for; another night that he didn't take Thundercracker back with him, another night that Starscream was right, even though Skywarp didn't think he was.

Then there was a sound and he turned towards it, arm cannons raised. Thundercracker froze in place, wavered slightly, one hand pressed over the wound on his shoulder.

"Skywarp?" he whispered hesitantly, surprised to see the purple jet when he had summoned their trineleader. Thundercracker cycled his turbines, prepared to leap into the air at a moment's notice, obviously not sure of whether he should stay or flee. It killed him to see the intelligent blue jet so uncertain. Once they had been nearly inseparable, and Skywarp would have followed Thundercracker without question.

"Hey TC," he dropped his arms, tried to act nonchalant and failed miserably, "How's it… uh, going?" He winced as soon as the words escaped him. He was fragging bleeding from a wound Skywarp had given him… How was he going to be? Thundercracker stared at him, unreadable. "That was a bad question, duh Skywarp," he frowned and tilted his head. He didn't know what to do, didn't know what to say. This was harder than he had expected it to be.

"Were you planning on taking him to a med-bay?" He flinched at the voice behind him; he hadn't even heard Starscream approach. "Or were you just going to stand there and stare?" Skywarp turned as their trineleader stepped forward, eyed Thundercracker's wound and muttered something that the purple jet didn't catch. The blue jet nodded slightly to whatever it was and turned his optics back to him. He fidgeted at the piercing look, wings drooping slightly when he wasn't quite sure what it meant.

"Come here," Thundercracker offered, holding out a hand. He hesitated a moment before stepping forward, paused just short of the offered hand. "Skywarp…"

"I dunno whether I'm sorry or not," he mumbled. "Sort of, because you're trine and trine shouldn't hurt each other, but you did go against Megatron… so…"

"I know," his wingmate said simply, glanced to Starscream who scowled, acted as though he were going to say something before Thundercracker cut him off. "Don't… Starscream… just don't." Skywarp frowned, looked between his wingmates and knew that they were talking around him, knew they had something that didn't involve him going on. He'd never had to worry about things like that… should he now?

"I'm not stupid," he huffed. "What's going on?"

"Of course not Warp," Thundercracker shifted unsteadily, "Starscream is just telling me things I already know."

"Liiiiike?" He insisted. He wanted to know what they were saying, what they weren't telling him. The blue jet paused. Skywarp would have screamed if he had glanced to Starscream, but he didn't. He just stared at the purple jet. It was obvious that he was trying to decide what to say. "Just spit it out TC!" He demanded.

"That you love me still," Thundercracker murmured, "that's all." He scowled, Decepticons didn't love each other, that wasn't the way it worked. He opened his mouth to retort but was cut off. "We are trine before we're Cons Skywarp."

He frowned, considering, his wings drooping slightly. He eyed the older jet a moment, hesitated before softly asking, "Then… you still… we're okay?" He was hopeful, he didn't want to have ruined things between them but he couldn't quite bring himself to ask directly.

Thundercracker shifted away from Starscream, captured Skywarp in a hug, "yes." He melted into the strong arms around him, spark soaring when their trineleader joined them. this, he decided, was worth all the waiting he had done. It was worth every moment to have those strong arms around him, to feel complete again, to be _trine_ again.


End file.
